


Severusova červená tanga

by BlanchLemur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, Parodie, Parody, Severus Snape Lives, snape - Freeform, spodní prádlo, tanga - Freeform, vtip, žert
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Toto drabble vzniklo v roce 2006 během výzvy, při které čtenáři zadávali autorům témata nebo slova. Kamarádka Erika mi zadala téma: Severusova červená tanga.





	Severusova červená tanga

„Vezmi nás, vezmi si nás!“ řvala červená tanga. „Moc si zevšedněl, Severusi. Když už nás Minerva McGonagallová koupila k tvým třicátinám, mohl bys nás využít. Věčně tu čníme z šuplete, noblesně sice ozařujeme tvou zčernalou místnost, ale to nestačí. Obleč si nás! Chceme se vyjímat na tvém těle. Měl bys konečně pochopit, Severusi, že ti červená sluší!“  
„Proč by si vás měl oblékat, má nás,“ ozvaly se zahořkle seprané spodky, „a my jsme mu nadosmrti věrné!“  
„Podtrháváte Severusovu noblesu. Dnes je jiná doba, vezmi si nás. Jen jednou, jedinkrát a uvidíš, jak se ti zalíbíme.“  
„Tak dost, dneska půjdu naostro!“


End file.
